


passionately curious

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Kink Discovery, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Top!Luke, Vibrators, ash is a innocent lil bean who's never bottomed before, bottom!Luke, bottom!ash, but mainly just smut, dont let the temp play put you off it's fairly minor, i think thats everything??, if you can call it that, like he fucks ash with a dildo so yeah, now with a part two yey, the tini tiniest hint of spanking, they're a versatile pair aren't they, top!ash, update! - Freeform, well there is a little plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Luke Hemmings'</p><p>At this, he nearly choked for the second time that morning, since he just happened to know someone with that name. That someone being, his next door neighbour, the very hot neighbour, who Ashton may or may not have a huge crush on. </p><p>Yeah, that Luke Hemmings. Who apparently orders sex toys online...who knew? Definitely not Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this on and off for a while now, basically it's just an excuse to practise my smut writing and to satisfy my need for a needy, wrecked Ashton ;D

  
Ashton didn't exactly blush easily, but when he's sat with a parcel full of bottles of lube right there on his dining table, he's cheeks are feeling a little bit heated.

When the postman had come to the door that morning, he had been expecting the present he had ordered for his mum on her birthday.... that present definitely didn't consist of the _twenty_ bottles of lube he now had in his possession. At least that was the number that was written on the delivery sheet inside the box, which Ashton was now glancing over.

_'Regular Lubricant (50ml) /Quantity - x20'_

Then he noticed another item on the list, and his eyes practically bug out of his head as he read the words printed below.

_no, no way_

_you've got to be kidding me_

_'Classic Butt Plug (Black) / Quantity – x1'_

Ashton chokes on nothing in particular, dropping the order sheet like it had burned him and jumping back, knocking the parcel off the table and sending it's contents spilling across the floor. Including, to his horror, a neatly packaged and obviously shaped, black item.

Standing frozen in place in his kitchen, surrounded by twenty bottles of lube, Ashton just stares at the object there in the middle of it all. The only thing in his head being:

_butt plug_

_that's a butt plug_

_there's a mother shitting butt plug on my kitchen floor_

_an actual butt plug_

After a minute, the initial shock (and just a little panic) had past, and the sex toy was still laying on the floor and nothing bad had happened yet. There was no armed sex police smashing through the windows, ready to take it away, no judgemental friends ready to take the piss. And Ashton found himself just a little curious, fingers twitching at his sides and his eyes flicking to and from the small black object.

“Fuck it.” he mutters, diving down and snatching the package from the floor, turning it over in his hands. It didn't actually look that scary up close, the name suggested a far more threatening looking object than the one behind the plastic wrapping. Ashton ran his fingers across the outside, wondering what the toy would actually feel like, if it was as smooth as it looked. Maybe if he just opened it up and -

_no, no no no sooooo not going there_

_god, it's not like it's even_ mine

And well, that was a very good point right there. Who _had_ ordered twenty bottles of lube and a butt plug to boot? Honestly, Ashton didn't really want to know, but he put the toy down and located the order sheet, from where it had drifted under the table. Searching through the refund information and special offers on other orders (Ashton couldn't help but snort at the very thought), there was the number of his flat, but with a different name above it.

_Luke Hemmings_

At this, he nearly choked for the second time that morning, since he just happened to know someone with that name. That someone being, his next door neighbour, the very hot neighbour, who Ashton may or may not have a huge crush on.

Yeah, that Luke Hemmings. Who apparently orders sex toys online...who knew? Definitely not Ashton.

_great, now im going to have to give it back_

He was goingto have to hand over twenty bottles of lube and a fucking butt plug to his ridiculously attractive neighbour. Great.

  
  


~

  
  


If Ashton was blushing when he first opened the parcel, that was nothing to how much he was when it came to knocking on his hot-ass neighbours door.

As much as he tried to make the package look unopened, there was no hiding the fact of the ripped cardboard strips and the very obvious strips of sellotape which held it together. Waiting for the door to open, he danced nervously on the balls of his feet, trying to figure out just what the fuck he was going to say. Somehow he didn't think, “Hi, it's me, Ashton your neighbour, and I have your lube and sex toy in this box.” would be the best approach.

He didn't have much more time to dwell on it further, the door made clicks of locks being opened and then Ashton was face to gorgeous face, with his next door, sex toy ordering neighbour.

“Oh, hey Ashton.” Luke says, smiling at the shuffling boy in front of him. “Is everything okay?” he asks, frowning slightly when Ashton doesn't do anything except blink up stupidly at him.

“I have your parcel.” Ashton blurts, shoving the box into Luke's hands. It's not his proudest moment, and it feels like he's making a drugs trade, like the old lady peering out of her curtains at them from across the street, knows that he's just handed his neighbour a box of lube and a butt plug.

Now his hands are free, Ashton doesn't quite know what to do with them, wringing them together over and over. It must be weird to see, Ashton is never like this, always so confident and sure of himself. Yet here he is, reduced to a blushing fidgeting mess over a sex toy.

If Luke notices his odd behaviour he doesn't comment, something the older boy is very grateful for. He just wants to hand the parcel over and go home, make a cup of coffee and forget he ever heard the word butt plug. “Oh great thanks, must have got the addresses mixed up.” Luke says, examining the print on the parcel, the rather heavily and obviously re-sellotaped parcel. “You didn't happen to open it by any chance?” he asks, there's nothing accusing in his voice, in fact he's smirking up at Ashton from under his lashes.

Which, really does nothing to help the whole blushing situation happening on Ashton's face right now. “I'm sorry, I didn't look at the name and I was curious and there was just so much lube and -”

“Wait, what?” Luke cuts him off, which is good thing, since it finally makes Ashton shut the hell up before he says anything else with the word lube in it. “What do you mean, there should only be two?” he asks.

“More like twenty.” Ashton tells him, actually feeling a little laugh start to bubble up in his chest when he sees Luke's eyebrows shoot upwards.

He shakes the box, hearing the many items rattle around inside. “Oh, well that must have given you a shock.” he laughs.

Ashton snorts, “Yeah, _that_ was the real surprise.” he mutters, without really thinking about it.

Luke's frowning again, rather adorably actually, before the realisation dawns on him. “Oh, right _that_.” he chuckles softly, “Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it.” he says, swapping the parcel over to one hand so he can nudge Ashton playfully with his free arm.

“No, no it's not that!” Ashton blurts quickly, if there is one thing he doesn't want, its for the cute guy he has a crush on to think he's not into dudes. “Trust me, I'm all for that. It's just....well, I've never...I've always...you know...”

“Ahh, you're a perpetual topper.” Luke sighs, his tone weirdly sympathetic. “Hey, that's fine and all, as long as you don't think you're missing out or anything, because both are pretty great, you should give it a go maybe.” he shrugs easily, and well Ashton doesn't quite know what to say to that. Luke seems to sense this, hand finding the door and slotting the parcel under his arm to send a quick wave his way. “Well, thanks for bringing it over, Ash.”

Ashton's not sure what got to him more, his hot neighbour kind of implying that he should try putting something up his ass, or the 'Ash' slipping from his lips. Either way, it was probably best if he didn't think about any of them too much, and hope that no more sex toys found there way to his apartment any time soon.

  
  


~

  
  


The trouble was, Ashton couldn't stop thinking about it, about Luke. The blonde boy spread out on his bed, naked and sweaty with his soft moans filling the air as he widens his legs, getting the perfect angle of his wrist to work the toy in and out of himself, his hips working fucking himself down and -

Great...now he was hard.

Ashton groaned, partly thankful that it was evening and that there was nothing stopping him in attended to the problem, one which was cropping up more and more over the past few weeks. Taking a hand to his quickly hardening cock, he sends a silent curse towards Luke, this was his fault after all. If he hadn't ordered that damn lube and that freaking butt plug, then Ashton would never have known, would never have started imagining the things he did.

But that wasn't even the worst part, oh no, he could deal with the thought of Luke, hot and sweaty, blonde hair plastered to his forehead with a fucked out expression on his face. That was easy, he dealt with those thoughts exactly how he was right now, a hand around his dick and a twist of his wrist.

It was the _urges_ that had started to appear, that damned curiosity that made him open that freaking parcel to begin with, the one that was calling for him to just have his free hand drift down that little bit further.

Just to see.

It was easy to control to start with, easy to push the urge to the back of his mind and convince himself that a faster pace, and a few more swipes of his thumb over the head was enough. And when he came, it was almost out of frustration, laying there afterwards trying to ignore the wave of dissatisfaction that settled in his stomach.

Even this time, it was there, the niggling need for _more_. Ashton's eyes found the mostly full bottle of lube on his bed stand, it would be so easy...he knew what he wanted, what he needed to do to make that cloud of dissatisfaction disappear, he just had to find the balls to admit that to himself.

He was close already, but there was none of the usual rush, the clenching of his gut. It was going to end how it always did recently, with disappointment and Ashton going to sleep pissed off at himself. The bottle on the table caught his eye again and his paced slowed, but there was a flush of heat in his gut that had been missing up until now, when he thought about using it.

_fuck it_

Reaching over, Ashton grabbed the bottle, flicking open the cap and taking his hand off his dick before he could change his mind. He stuck out two fingers, pausing with the bottle tipped towards them, slowly removing the index finger from the mix and coating his middle one only...baby steps, he was taking baby steps.

Settling back down with his back against the pillows, Ashton's breath shook slightly as his hand found his leaking cock, thumb smoothing over the head and the familiar action, the extra hint of pleasure, was calming in a weird way.

Head hitting the wall behind him, as he sighed deeply and eyes closing while he slowly worked his hand over himself. The lube had started to trail down his finger and a rush of heat washed through Ashton's body when he thought of what he was about to do with it.

Shuffling his hips up the bed and arching his back slightly, Ashton reached his hand forward. Sliding his palm over his stomach, thumb grazing along his treasure trail and past his cock, which had been temporarily neglected in favour of concentration.

His small gasp fills the room, surprised at the coolness of the lube, more than the fact that he was actually touching his own hole right now. Once he got over that, it was actually...exiting, he felt dirty, but in the best kind of way. Ashton actually grinned, bottom lip sliding between his teeth as he moved his finger in small circles, the pad teasing at his entrance and fuck, it felt so good already.

Without him telling them too, his hips grinded down against his finger, adding more pressure. Ashton whimpered, face flushed as he kept the pressure on, pressing against the tight ring of muscle and he actually forgot to breathe. That was until, with some work, his finger slipped past his entrance, only half and inch or so but Ashton still moaned at the feeling, free hand searching for his cock, adding to the sensation sweeping over his whole body.

He pumped his fist slowly, focusing more on sliding his finger further into his hole. It wasn't bad exactly, but it wasn't amazing yet, it was...different, new and he knew that it was just the start of what his body had been craving, but he still wanted more. Hips had risen off the bed now, he's panting deep breaths filling the room like he's run a mile and Ashton can only imagine what a sight he makes as he gets two knuckles in.

His whole body feels electric, tingling all over when he starts to move his finger in and out, in time with the movement of his hand around his cock. Ashton finds himself teasing at the thought of introducing a another finger, a broken whine slipping from his lips when that second digit traces his rim.

The need for it is so strong, to be filled up, stretched out so much it burns but in the best way. Ashton wants someone, someone to use him like that, to pin him down with his face pressed deep into the mattress as they fuck into him. Someone with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, strong hands to grip Ashton's hips as they comes inside him, filling him up and leaving him wrecked and sobbing.

He wants it, he _needs_ it and the thought alone is enough to sent him spilling over his hand, crying out as he feels his hole clench around his finger. “L-Luke.” Ashton whimpers, body shaking as he slumps back down onto the bed, panting and sweaty but finally content....mostly.

  
  


~oOo~

  
  


Everyone has that feeling, like when they're faced with a whole pack of cookies they're told themselves they wouldn't touch, but then they make the mistake of having one – just one. Then the next thing they know they're sat with an empty packed of cookies, covered in crumbs and questioning their dignity, because one wasn't enough and they just couldn't seem to stop.

That was pretty much how Ashton ended up sat on his couch, leg anxiously twitching as he waited for the doorbell to ring. After that first time two weeks ago, he hadn't been able to stop. One finger, two fingers, scissoring and stretching inside, trying to hit that spot and make up for the craving for more, just _more_.

So he had done a little online shopping of his own.

3-5 days until delivery the site had said, this morning was the fifth and still no parcel. So when the chime of the bell fills the flat, Ashton jumps out of his skin, tripping over the coffee table in his rush to get to the door. Flinging it open, he sees his parcel, a shoe box sized container stamped with his address but it's not his postman holding it.

“So, I got a rather interesting item sent to me today.” Luke smirks as Ashton feels his stomach drop. “But I'm sure I didn't actually order this one...already got one of my own you see.” he winks, handing the box over to the other boy, who can't seem to find his voice, mouth gaping open stupidly.

Then Luke's leaning in and Ashton does the same, like he is drawn to the blonde boy, who whispers, “Do you know what to do with that or would you like a hand?”

Well, Ashton just about chokes on his spit. “N-no, no thanks.” he stutters, quickly closing the door without so much as a goodbye, hearing Luke's chuckle from behind it.

He opens the box once he makes it to his bedroom, it's packaged the same as the first parcel, only this time there is no butt plug. Ashton stares at the eight inch dildo now laying on his bed and feel his stomach flip, with excitement or nerves he doesn't quite know which.

It's just like the picture on the site, after searching through what felt like thousands of different kinds, Ashton had finally settled on this one. He doesn't know why, maybe in his head it had seemed less threatening, but sounded enough to do what he needed it to, even if now he was kicking himself a little for diving straight in with the eight inches and not the six that was also offered.

It just seemed like a big difference once he actually held the thing in his hand. Ashton can't help but feel that the six would have been less...intimidating somehow, but then there was also that stubborn streak in him that says, if he's going to do this, he's going to do it right. No hold backs.

Which is how he ended up with the eight inch dildo. Sure, Ashton's kinda nervous, this is his ass virginity he's considering taking with a damn _sex toy_ after all. Maybe he should wait? Maybe he should just go out to a club, find a random guy to take care of the burning need in his gut, no toy necessary?

Ashton sighs, he doesn't want that, doesn't want a random guy. He wants a guy with quiffed blonde hair, broad shoulders and impossibly long legs, named Luke Hemmings. The guy who had literally just offered to 'give him a hand', seriously or not something tells Ashton that he would be willing to follow through with the offer if he asked.

But he hadn't, he'd closed the door in his face his nerves at actually doing this getting to his brain before he could consider otherwise. So Ashton thinks the same thing he did before he opened that first parcel, before he reached for the lube, before he heads over to his neighbours house and knocks on the door.

_fuck it_

Honestly, Luke looks a little surprised to see Ashton stood there, fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. He hides it well, a soft smirk gracing his face as Ashton finally gets out, “So...about that hand?”

Ten minutes later and they're both in Ashton's bedroom, Luke sitting rather casually on the bed, tossing the dildo between his hands. It's a weird sight, the whole situation is pretty weird, Ashton doesn't quite know how to deal with it. He'd offered Luke a drink when he came in, nervously rattling off all the beverages he owns just for a reason to keep talking, the thought of a stretched silence ridiculously terrifying and awkward. Luke just fixed him with a look which made Ashton shake his head, muttering “Yeah, right totally not the time.”

“Okay, so how do you want to do this?” Luke asks, like he's asking his opinion on how to best rearrange the furniture, not like he's about to take Ashton's ass virginity.

And well, Ashton hadn't given much thought to the specifics of it, this being a very 'of the moment' kind of decision. “I don't know.... just thought you could, you know-”

“Fuck you with a dildo?” Luke fills in helpfully, looking like he's enjoying this whole thing way too much.

“Yeah, that.” Ashton mutters, “Please.” he adds as an after thought, making Luke laugh as he gets up off the bed and walks over.

His hands find the bottom of Ashton's shirt, toying with the hem. “I think I can do that.” he says softly, like he's talking to a spooked deer or something. Ashton nearly flinches at the feeling of Luke's hands brushing over his hips, bunching the shirt up more in his fingers. He really needs to calm the fuck down.

“Arms up, babe.” Luke mutters, and Ashton does without even questioning, settling into the submissive mind set much much easier than he ever thought he would have. But Luke's slipping his shirt over his head, hands sliding down his exposed sides and there are soft lips on his neck, so Ashton doesn't really think about it all that much.

“Your hearts about to burst out of your chest, relax I've got you.” Luke's assuring him, breath tickling the skin of Ashton's neck. He kisses up to his jaw, slowly like he' trying to calm the older boy down. It's working, by the time Luke is pressing kisses against his cheek he's all Ashton is thinking about, just Luke not the toy laying on the bed, not the reason Luke is here just the fact that he is.

The first time his lips catch the corner of Ashton's, the older boy's breath hitches and his eye fall closed, waiting for the kiss. But it doesn't happen, Luke's hands pause and Ashton feels him pull back a bit, making his eyes open again as he blinks questioningly at him. Luke's getting further away and he doesn't like that, at all.

“You can kiss me if you want.” Ashton tells him, noting the hesitant look on his face.

“Are you sure because I wouldn't want to cross any lines or anythi-” Luke starts breaking off when Ashton starts laughing, his nerves making it louder and easier than usual.

“Dude, you are literally going to be putting something up my ass, I don't think lines are a thing to us any more.” he says, closing the new gap between them and slipping his hands into Luke's pulling him closer so that their noses brush. “In fact, we're so far past the line -”

“The line is a dot to you?” Luke finishes, in a damn good 'Joey' voice and starts smirking stupidly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as they lock with Ashton's and all the older boy can do is grin just as stupidly back.

_holy fuck, he's perfect_

Luke is perfect and Ashton wants to kiss him. So he does and it's kind of perfect too, the atmosphere had totally changed in the past few moments and the slow brush of their lips seem to fit the new, less serious feel. Luke's grinning against Ashton's lips and crowding right into his space, his hands slip away coming to hold the smaller boy's face, fingers tangling in Ashton's hair as his thumbs smooth over his jaw.

He's never had this feeling before, of being the smaller one, being manhandled (if you could even call the gentle way Luke's tongue parts Ashton's lips as 'manhandling'). Up until a week ago Ashton had never considered being submissive in his life, and here he was pressed up against a gorgeous guy and being backed up slowly towards the bed, desperate to feel more of those hands on him, _in_ him that bit was very important.

Ashton barely noticed his knees hitting the side of the bed, or the soft mattress coming up to meet him, just Luke's hold on his waist and his body falling gently over Ashton's. That was the thing, it was all too gentle and that's not what he wanted, not right now anyway.

There would be time for that, he hoped in any case after this, time for all the soft touches and long kisses. Time for Ashton to do what he had imagined from when he first set eyes on the blonde boy, this time with Luke on his back all whimpers and moans with Ashton's hands gripping his hips.

Now was meant to be the opposite of this, how it had started with the confident words and promises that had made Ashton's stomach flip and his heart race. “This is all very nice and all.” he mutters, once he's managed to talk himself into pulling away from the kiss. “But I think we had a different plan in mind.”

The darkening look which casts over Luke's eyes at that make's Ashton's cock twitch in his jeans, the soft fingers trailing down his side grip at his hip and flip Ashton onto his stomach. The breath leaves his lungs at the move and his skin prickles when he feels Luke's own ghosting over the back of his neck.

“Yes, we did didn't we.” he muses, nipping lightly at the skin and making Ashton whine quietly. “Hips up, love.” Luke adds, lips following down his spine and smiling when Ashton obliges without hesitation, the hands on the boy's hip sliding under him to undo his jeans. By the time Luke reaches the dimples in Ashton's back, the tanned skin is littered with blooming marks and his jeans lay on the floor along with the taller boy's shirt.

Luke's hands are skating over his the backs of Ashton's thighs, fingers darting under the trim of his boxers teasingly. “Can you _please_ get on with it already.” Ashton groans into covers, ass rising up trying to shift Luke's touch further.

There's a sharp sting to the side of Ashton's thigh and he gasps as the sound fills the room, “Rude.” Luke tsks, as the tingling skin starts to burn deliciously, it's another thing Ashton had never thought about and he's starting to wonder when Luke will ever stop making him question himself. But then there are hands on his ass tugging at the waistband of his underwear and Ashton's breath catches in his throat as he feels them being pulled down his legs.

“You ever done this before?” Luke asks, reaching for the bottle of lube which still sits on the side table.

Even the sound of the cap flipping open makes Ashton stomach twist, just with the thought of what Luke's preparing to do. Someone is actually going to be sticking their fingers up his ass, this was a thing that was actually happening, _finally_ happening, and that person was Luke. Really it couldn't have been more perfect.

“Yeah, yeah a few times.” Ashton tells him, feeling his face flush at the admission, which was ridiculous seeing as his ass was literally bared to this boy and the knowledge that he has in fact fingered himself, is not the most face-flush worthy thing right now. “Just – Just two though.” he adds, catching a glance over his shoulder of Luke squeezing the lube onto his fingers, a shiver shooting up Ashton's spine.

Luke hums to himself quietly, “Wish I could have seen that, you'd be so gorgeous.” he says, fingers trailing lightly up Ashton's thigh and the other boy has to hold back a moan at the words. The thought of Luke being there, just sat watching, maybe slowly wanking himself off as Ashton fucks himself on his own fingers is too much to even think about right now.

The second Luke's finger starts to trace around his hole, Ashton is already gone. It's totally different, having someone else do this while he lays there, legs spread wide and ass in the air with his hands bunched in the bed sheets just getting lost in the feel of it all. It's easier as well, when Luke slips the first finger in, smoother than when Ashton does it himself with the better angle.

“Fuck.” he hisses at the slight burn of the stretch but arches his back still, urging Luke deeper. There's a low chuckle from behind Ashton before the digit begins to move in and out, it's not long before he's pushing back trying to get a faster pace. “More, please.” he asks, the need to be full – properly full – only getting worse.

When the second of Luke's fingers teases at his hole, Ashton glances back over his shoulder to look at him. The concentration on his face would be adorable in any other situation, if the feeling of the second entering him didn't make Ashton's head foggy with lust. Luke's fingers are shorter than his own, but they still reach places in him that Ashton couldn't manage on his own.

He can't get enough of it, the stretch and the curve of Luke's fingers, so close to that spot that was always out of his reach. It's so close now that Ashton's almost dizzy with it, how good all this feels, how much more it's going to be when he finally gets it. There's already a sheen of sweat coating his skin, and he's not sure when he started fucking himself back on the fingers buried inside him, but it's only when Luke's running a hand down his back and leaning forward to press kisses against his shoulder, does Ashton realise he had been.

“Easy, Ash. I've got to get the other in yet.” Luke murmurs. “Think you can stay still for a moment, then you'll be nice and full yeah?” Ashton nods, lip caught between his teeth but it doesn't stop the whine when a third fingers starts to work it's way in. “Doing so good, Ash, so good all stretched around me. You can't get enough can you?”

Ashton's response is to bury his face into the covers, pushing back on the three fingers now stretching him open. His cock is hard and leaking, slapping against his stomach as Ashton starts to fuck himself again, pre cum smearing over the tanned skin and he can't even think to let go of the sheets to touch himself. Especially when Luke crooks his fingers, brushing against his prostate and Ashton thinks he might cry if he keeps it up.

It's so overwhelming and he's not even been properly fucked yet but _god_ he needs it.

“Luke, Luke please I'm ready.” he gets out, breathy and slightly pleading. The muscles in his thighs are aching from trying not to shake at the effort of keeping himself up.

Luke notices this as he watches Ashton tremble and moan in front of him, pressing back to every touch, so damn responsive to any and all contact he gets given. There's a rush from it, having this much control over a person and even more when it's Ashton, when Luke never thought he would get to have him like this, all begging and whimpers as he submits almost completely.

Part of him doesn't want to take his fingers out, wants to carry on playing with him, seeing just how wrecked he can make Ashton with just his fingers. But Luke wants to see him fall apart more, and the strain of his own cock is getting too much, even after he undid his jeans to relieve some of the pressure.

Ashton whimpers when Luke slips the three fingers out, his ass rocking back against nothing and he's whining at the sudden emptiness. Somewhere at the back of his mind Ashton knows how desperate he must look but he doesn't care, just needs to be full again, he craves it more now than he ever did.

Leaning back Luke blindly reaches for the toy, hand moving to take hold of his cock through his boxers and lightly squeezing himself, not able to look away from the boy on the bed. The way Ashton's hole seems to clench around nothing making Luke just as eager to fill him full again, just like he wants.

Before lubing up the toy, Luke takes hold of Ashton's hip and urges him onto his back, reaching for a pillow to slot under him. He can feel Ashton's heavy gaze on him as he picks up the lube again, smirking when he sees how black his hazel eyes have become, how Ashton's bitten his bottom lip until it's red and swollen, still pulling it between his teeth as his legs spread wide. He watches Luke spread the lube over the dildo, can't help but measuring up it's size to the three fingers that are holding it. It's bigger, wider and Ashton can't tell if the clenching in his gut is nerves or excitement.

Maybe a bit of both.

Luke's settling between his open legs and Ashton swallows loudly as the taller boy positions his ass how he wants in on the pillow. “Ready?” he asks, and Ashton nods fingers clenching in the sheets when he feels the coolness of the slicked up toy nudge against his hole. “It's going to hurt a little at first, just try not to think about it.”

“Well what else can I possibly think about?” Ashton huffs, trying to wiggle his way towards the toy.

Luke doesn't seem to impressed, eyebrow quirked as he leans over Ashton suddenly, kissing him deeply with little warning. Ashton's eyes widen in surprise but he quickly melts into it, realising that he had actually missed Luke's taste since the last kiss. Using the shock of the kiss, Luke presses the dildo into him, the head of it slipping past the first ring of muscle and he feels Ashton groan weakly into his mouth at the feeling.

This is finally it, he's finally going to get fucked.

It burns, the stretch and he can tell that Luke is trying to be gentle with him, every time Ashton makes any kind of pained sound he kisses him harder. Inch by inch the toy slides further in, Ashton clenches around it, he feels full so full and he widens his legs, coaxing Luke to go deeper.

When the toy bottoms out, when Ashton can feel Luke's knuckles against his ass, the blonde stops. “You alright?” he asks, pulling back from the kiss, lips red and shiny and eyes full of concern.

“Just need a minute.” Ashton tells him, voice slightly strained because this feeling is better than he ever imagined it would be. Luke still looks worried, which Ashton finds totally adorable and he can only smile up at him, arching up to kiss him again.

They make out slowly, getting lost in each others mouths and Ashton almost doesn't notice the dull ache in his ass start to fade away. He definitely picks up on Luke sliding a hand between their bodies and wrapping a hand around Ashton's neglected cock. Slowly pumping his hand up and down the length, setting up a easy rhythm before he starts to do the same with the toy.

Ashton responds almost immediately, head falling back against the pillows not even complaining when Luke removes his hand, too caught up in the sensation of the toy moving in and out of his ass. Before too long his moving back against Luke's slower pace, hips shifting over the pillow, the dominant side of him kicking in and demanding more.

So Luke gives it too him, wrist moving faster and faster until Ashton stops fucking back, the submissive taking over and just letting himself be fucked. He watches Ashton's face as he becomes more and more undone, knuckles white where they're clutching at the sheets.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , - Luke.” he mumbles, his body trembling as Luke starts kissing up his body, hissing when the other boy smooths his tongue over a nipple before sucking. “S-shit.” Ashton moans, hips lifting into the air and his cock brushing against Luke's covered one.

With everything going on, Luke had almost forgotten that he was hard and the contact causes his whole body to shudder. He ignores it for now, fixed on finding Ashton's prostate the sounds coming from beneath him are obscene as Luke works the toy in and out of Ashton's hole.

He's alternating the pace, slow and shallow which makes Ashton twist and squirm at the emptiness, before following through with deeper, faster thrusts and hearing the low moans and sharp gasps that come after them.

“God look at you.” Luke breathes, trying to focus on keeping fucking Ashton at the same pace as he wraps a hand around his own cock. “You like it don't you, being fucked like this?”

Ashton whines, high and long. “Yeah – Yeah I do...I love it.”

“Feels good right?” Luke says, working his hand over himself. “Tell me, Ash, tell me how good it is.” he demands, shifting the angle of the dildo, hitting that one spot inside which sends Ashton crying out, back arching straight off the bed and mouth open in a silent moan.

“So -fuck – so good.” he whimpers, hips rolling back against Luke's thrusts. “So good, do that again...please.”

So Luke does, he asked so nicely after all and Ashton looked beautiful all spread out and panting, hands twisted in the sheets and his cock hard and leaking bouncing against his stomach. “You're gorgeous like this, you know that? God I could fuck you right now.”

“Luke please.” Ashton sobs, hips bucking at the very thought.

The taller boy only chuckles, “Would you like that? Me filling you up, my cock buried inside you instead?” Luke gives a particular deep thrust at that and Ashton's body almost sags at the pleasure of it, he's too fucked out to do anything except lay there and take it.

“I want it. Want you to.”

“Yeah, want me to fuck you – god you'd be so tight around me, Ash I can almost feel you.” Luke moans, fucking into his own fist. “You thinking of me right now, imagining it's my cock fucking into you?” Ashton only nods, “Thinking of coming just from that, you gonna come for me, Ash?”

“Luke – Luke please, I'm close. So close.”

“Then do it, I want to see you.” Luke says, taking his own hand away to focus on hitting that spot inside him. “Come on, Ash...come for me.”

He does, untouched with his back arching and hips lifting off the bed, dick jumping as it stripes Ashton's tanned stomach in white and Luke just can't look away. His hand finds his cock without even thinking, leaning back over to kiss up Ashton's chest and over his neck, easing him back down.

Ashton's seeing stars, his head is a fuzzy mess and he doesn't even notice Luke slipping the toy out of him, or the blonde boy's own come mixing with his own as he comes with a muffled cry into Ashton's neck. The first thing he notices is the warm weight pressed against his side and the hair tickling his chin.

“I think we made a mess.” Luke mutters, fingers tracing through the stripes of come covering Ashton's chest.

The arm under him shifts as Ashton pulls him closer. “Don't care...haven't come that hard in – well, ever.” he laughs weakly, kissing the top of Luke's head.

“So you liked it then?” asks Luke, curling closer into him and feeling his eyes grow heavy. He always got so sleepy after he'd gotten off.

Ashton laughs, “I thought that was obvious.” he says, fingers dancing over the skin on Luke's arm. “Did you mean what you said...about fucking me, properly?”

There's a stretch of silence and Ashton starts to wonder if Luke had actually fallen to sleep, before he eventually speaks. “Yeah I did, you can fuck me too if you like?” Ashton gives a low groan, almost positive that if he hadn't just practically come his brains out, his dick would have given a affirmative twitch at that. “Or we can try out some of my other stuff?”

“Other stuff?”

Luke shifts so that he can see Ashton's face, the smirk on his own clear to see, “Well, I quite like the thought of you and a vibrator to be honest.” he muses, casually as if suggesting a movie to watch on TV.

The way Ashton swallows loudly and his eyes forming wide circles, shouldn't be as funny as he finds it. “Like – Like _in me_? You can do that?” he stutters and Luke only nods, smirking the whole time. “Fuck, Luke you're going to ruin me.”

Luke grins, leaning up to kiss the underside of Ashton's jaw. “That's the plan, babe.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a lot of messages asking for a follow up to the last part, which is amazing and I love you all who read and left kudos/comments and tbh I don't need much more of an excuse to write smutty lashton....even if this one did turn out quite fluffy in the end :)

 

“Hey, Luke you want a coffee?” Ashton calls from the kitchen.

Luke looks over the back of the couch, a wide smile on his face and Ashton's sure his heart skips at the sight of it. It had been a week since 'that' day, and Luke had been over just about every day since. Not like they had done anything else, mainly because Ashton had no clue how to approach the subject .

Somehow in his head he just didn't think that 'hey remember when you fucked me with a dildo? do you fancy picking up where we left off with that?' would be the smoothest way. He wasn't getting anything from Luke on it, sure Ashton liked the boy, but he wasn't certain that he felt the same. Clearly his lack of mentioning anything regarding sex with Ashton hinted that possibly not. But the two had sprung up a nice friendship in the week since, it was nice, Ashton liked it and he didn't want to ruin it by suggesting something as non-friend like as sleeping together again.

So here he was, making coffee for his neighbour and friend who he had a crush on, who he hadn't stopped dreaming about in very non friendly manners, as said boy sat on his couch with his feet on the coffee table. It was usually fine, Ashton could cope and after the third day he'd gotten pretty good at keeping his feelings under control.

Except when Luke did stupidly cute or attractive things, like smiling at him like he was or when he like... _breathed._

“Yeah, love one thanks.” Luke answers, “Strong tw-”

“Strong, two sugars.” Ashton cuts across, smiling. “I remember.” and if Luke seems surprised he does a nice job of hiding it.

It's later that evening when they're sat watching some crappy movie on tv when it happens. Ashton swears he never noticed them before and _really_ it's only nine thirty, should adverts for _sex toy websites_ even be allowed on tv at this time? His breath catches in his throat and he's too scared to look over, to see if Luke had seen.

Which of course he had, the universe wasn't that kind for him to have been scrolling through his phone, possibly been in the bathroom. No Luke's eyes are flicking between the screen and Ashton sat right beside him. It's obvious they've both seen it, obvious they both know the other has seen it and the air in the room is suddenly so much thicker than it was a minute ago.

“So...” Luke says, after a long pause and just before Ashton seriously started considering tipping his drink over himself just for a reason to leave. “We never did talk about it did we?”

There it was. It was out there, finally. “No, I guess we didn't. Do...Do you want to?” Ashton asks, determinedly keeping his focus on Luke, trying to judge the boy's reactions.

“Yeah, yeah I mean -” Luke clears his throat, shifting around on the couch so he's facing him. “I meant what I said, about the other stuff and other times.”

Ashton tries to keep the eagerness off his face, he really does but something tells him that the way his head snaps around and the huge ass smile that just wont stay down, kind of gives him away. “Right, awesome.” he says, mentally kicking himself immediately afterwards. “I mean, I didn't think you felt the same is all. Like it was just a one time thing or something?”

Luke's laughing then, loudly with his eyes crinkling up at the edges. Ashton would be a little annoyed because hey he was trying to be serious over here, but the boy beside him just looks so happy and beautiful he can't quite do it. “Oh God, Ash. I've basically camped out here for a whole week, do you really think I would do that if I didn't like you even a little bit?”

It was as if a weeks worth of wondering had just left Ashton's shoulders. Luke liked him, Luke wanted to carry one with this thing they had, Luke was sat on the other side of the couch, Luke wasn't close enough. That was the last thing that crossed Ashton's mind before he was leaning forward, taking Luke's face in his hands and promptly kissing the life out of him.

He can feel him smiling against his lips, hands bunching up in Ashton's shirt to pull him closer as the older boy starts licking into his mouth. Luke hums as Ashton moves to straddle him, pressing him further into the couch, trying to make a weeks worth of kisses all roll into one.

“Thank god.” Ashton chuckles once they break apart, nudging Luke's nose with his own.

“Are you kidding, I thought you were weirded out by it all.” Luke tells him, playing with the collar of the shirt still gripped tight in his hands.

Ashton laughs, what else is there to do when the two of you have been total and utter blind idiots? “I thought _you_ were.”

Luke only shakes his head, Ashton can feel his laugh moving through his chest. “I can't believe we missed out on a week of this.” he mutters, leaning back up to kiss him again.

“Well...” Ashton starts between kisses. “How about....we make up...for all that lost time?” he says, wiggling his eye brows suggestively at the end of it.

“You mean?”

“I do.”

“Then why the hell are we still sat on this couch?”

Ashton practically jumps off Luke's lap pulling him up and towards the bedroom. “Hey, wait a sec.” Luke laughs, tugging back slightly. The worry that he changed his mind must show on Ashton's face and he leans in kissing his cheek softly. “I was thinking I could go and grab a few 'things', been thinking about showing you for days now?” he asks.

“Y-yeah, sure that's fine.” Ashton says, nodding quickly.

Luke kisses him again. “Nothing too scary don't worry, I'm gonna build you up to that.” he winks, giving the older boy's ass a light smack before just about running from the flat.

~

By the time he gets to his own place, Luke already has a plan fully formed in his head. Going straight for the box shoved under his bed, he opens it, scanning the contents for just the right toy he needs and putting it in a small drawstring bag.

Luke plays with the idea of the nipple clamps, remembering how responsive Ashton was the last time and just knowing that it would drive him crazy. His hand reached out, the image of Ashton back arched and whimpering playing in his mind, but he stopped.

_maybe thats a bit much_

Instead his eyes landed on something else, something black and smooth and -

_perfect_

_~_

There's no sign of Ashton in the living room when Luke gets back, a while longer than he had meant to be, the TV is still blaring and the door to his bedroom is cracked open. “Ash?” he calls out, already heading towards the open door.

“In here.” comes Ashton's voice from his room and Luke has to bite back a moan at the sound, he had missed how easily broken Ashton's voice got, missed how breathy and cracked it became because of him.

The older boy is already spread out on the bed when Luke enters, smirking at the sigh. “Bit eager are we?” he says calmly, despite the way his heart is thudding in his chest at the view of Ashton already naked, legs angled out wide and with his hard cock in hand.

“Don't even start, Hemmings.” Ashton warns, pumping his fist slowly enough so as not to get too exited, enough for the dominant hint in his voice to make Luke's stomach flip. He loves it, the reminder of how Ashton likes to act in control, it makes reducing him into a whimpering, pleading mess all the more fun. “Where have you been anyway?”

Sauntering over to the bed, Luke drops the drawstring bag at Ashton's feet. “Don't act like you don't like it.” he smiles, a challenging glint in his eyes, daring Ashton to deny it as he strips his shirt over his head. “Just getting a few things, that's all.”

Ashton's eyes run over Luke's body hungrily making the boy's skin prickle at the heat behind it, before landing on the bag. “What's in there?” he asks, a slight hint of hesitation in his tone.

“It's a surprise.” Luke says, shimming out of his jeans and crawling onto the bed between Ashton's legs and hearing him whine.

“I don't like surprises, Luke just tell me.” he says, while the blonde leans forward, catching his almost pouting lips with his own. The hand on Ashton's cock stills as Luke rocks forward, tipping Ashton's head back.

“So impatient.” he mutters, hips shifting down so his covered cock brushes against Ashton's and the older boy gasps, letting Luke's tongue pass through his lips. He can feel the wariness bleed from his body with every brush of Luke's lips, every swipe of his tongue and it's slow and heated and perfect.

Ashton's hands graze Luke's sides, mapping out his skin, the dips of his stomach and the curve of his hips under his fingertips. Memorising every inch as if he's not already completely lost in the feel of the boy on top of him, lost and with no desire to find his way back out.

Slowly, Luke starts to pull away, inching back down the bed and reaching for the bag once he's settled between Ashton's legs. “Pillow.” he says, while pulling out the lube.

Ashton shuffles around to grab one, slipping it under his hips when Luke nods, confirming the questioning look he shoots him. “You going to fuck me?” Ashton asks, his voice wavering slightly at the very thought as he watches Luke lube up his fingers.

He's shaking his head as he moves to circle Ashton's rim with the tip of his finger. “Nope. I'm gonna ride you.” he says, pressing forward slightly and feeling the ring of muscle start to surround the single digit.

Ashton groans, head falling back against the pillows, either at Luke's words or the stretch of the intrusion, it was hard to say. “Um, then I think you've got your fingers in the wrong ass.” he points out as Luke starts to work his finger in a out.

“I don't think so.” Luke muses casually, “Have you forgotten about your surprise?” he asks, crooking his finger slightly and smirking as he watched Ashton's eyes roll to the back of his head.

“And w-what is that exactly?” Ashton presses, still with a hint of sass in his voice that Luke can't wait to fuck out of him, so he slips in the second finger, cock jumping at the choked moan that leaves Ashton's lips.

Luke smirks wider, fingers slowing down to stretch him open as he moves over Ashton's body. The older boy watching with heated eyes as Luke gets closer so their lips are only centimetres apart. “Not telling.” he whispers pecking Ashton's lips lightly and pulling right back, leaving Ashton leaning up to chase him, pouting when Luke doesn't come back.

“Ugh, for fucks sake Lucas just – oh _fuck -_ ” Ashton breaks off, his back arching, shooting up from the bed when Luke's hand slides down his front, pinching a nipple between his fingers. The tiny, breathless 'ah's that Ashton makes as well as the small shots of pre come dotting his tanned stomach, from how much his dick jumped at the feeling, seriously has Luke reconsidering the whole nipple clamp situation.

“Stop whining.” Luke tells him, desperately trying to keep his cool and not nut in his damn pants at how undone Ashton just looked. “I'm nearly done.” he says, immediately feeling Ashton stiffen, his chest heaving as he fixes Luke with a uncertain look.

“R-really?” he asks, looking almost child-like with the slight worry on his face. “Are you sure because you've only done two and-”

“Ash, babe, trust me yeah.” Luke soothes, running a hand along Ashton's thigh and feeling the muscles under his hand loosen out again. Ashton nods, lip between his teeth as Luke pulls his fingers from him and reaches back, grabbing the drawstring bag. Under watchful eyes, Luke opens it up and pulls out a purple, thin, silicone toy. He glances back up, gauging the reaction from the other boy and honestly not expecting the tinge of disappointment he finds. “What is it?”

Ashton jerks, eyes darting back from the toy in Luke's hand to his face, a faint blush tinting his cheeks and a sheepish expression. “N-nothing, just....it looks a bit, small.” he mutters, which does nothing for the pinkness now spreading to his ears.

He can't help but remember the feeling from the last time, hell he'd dreamt of it enough, of how good it felt to be full and stretched and well...the toy Luke pulled out didn't look like it could quite do that.

Luke can't help it, he had to laugh. “Have you never heard of 'size doesn't matter'?” he smirks, flipping open the cap on the lube. “Seriously, don't worry you're gonna love it.”

The gel oozes down the toy when it's squeezed on, Ashton watching the trail and unconsciously shifting his hips on the pillow. “Yeah?” he asks, more like a breath than anything.

“Even more than last time.” Luke nods, smoothing the lube over the toy.

“Fuck.”

“That's the idea, yeah.” Luke chuckles, pressing kisses down Ashton's thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin and making the older boy squirm.

Ashton whines, sagging down into the covers, “Then get on with it already.” he says, the words barely out of his mouth before Luke is pressing the toy to his rim.

It's a slightly bigger stretch then the two fingers that worked him open, but still not close to the bliss, fullness that the dildo gave him. But Ashton makes the most of it, the feeling of the toy reaching deeper and deeper inside, the drag of it against the walls of his ass. A pleased hum rumbling through his chest as the tip settles just on his prostate, he bites his lip, waiting for the pull back.

But it never comes.

Instead Ashton feels the bed shift, cracking a eye open to watch Luke digging around in the bag again, something clenched tightly in his fist when he pulls it out. “Luke, what -?” Ashton starts, breaking off when the blonde boy starts to tug down his boxers, the sight of his hard cock springing free making Ashton loose track of his words completely. Even more so when Luke moves over to him, going to straddle his waist, dick brushing against Ashton's.

The head presses against the base of Luke's back when he settles down on Ashton's stomach. “I'm going to ride you, remember.” Luke grins, leaning forward to kiss him whilst rocking his ass back against Ashton's cock and -

_wait_

_is that??_

“L-Luke, are you – are you wearing a...a plug?” Ashton stutters because that was definitely something hard and not ass-like rubbing over his dick right now.

The taller boy can't hide the pink hint to his cheeks as he nods, his tongue sneaking out to fiddle with his lip ring in a weirdly innocent manner. It's those damn blue eyes, Ashton swears on it. “Thought it would speed things up.” Luke tells him, “Besides, it's not like you haven't seen it before.” he mutters, kissing up Ashton's jaw as his eyes widen like dinner plates.

“You mean that's – that's the one that came....?”

“In the post, yeah.”

_fuck that's hot_

“Fuck that's hot.” Ashton mutters under his breath, hand reaching out and slipping around the back of Luke's neck, pulling him down so their lips crash together. Luke moans, immediately opening up and letting Ashton's tongue meet his own, it's dirty and filthy but then so is the way Luke is moving his ass against Ashton's cock, so really they're just keeping in the theme of the moment.

It takes a moment for Luke to reply, detaching his mouth from Ashton's, lips red and shiny. Ashton wants to bite them. “Yeah? You think?” he breathes, the blue of his eyes reduced to a thin line around the edges now.

“Definitely.” Ashton replies, kissing him again, long and closed mouthed with his hands gripping his hips.

“Well I'm glad you think so, but there's just one problem.” Luke says pulling back, Ashton making affirming sounds against his neck where he's busy sucking a mark just below Luke's jaw. “I can't exactly ride you if my ass is plugged up can I.” he points out, feeling Ashton freeze halfway through nibbling at his skin.

Luke leans back, legs lifting himself up from Ashton's stomach so he can fit a hand between his legs. Only to have a larger, stronger one grab hole of his wrist before he could do much else. He glances up, finding Ashton watching him, his bashful expression looking some what out of place with his kiss swollen lips and heaving chest.

“Can – Can I do it?” he asks, hesitantly and shit, Luke had never thought about it until that very second and _god_ part of him wishes he had because -

“Holy fuck, Ash.”

Ashton's smirking now, “So?” he says, cocking a eye brow up in a god awful confident ass hole way, and fuck if it isn't one of the sexiest things Luke's ever seen. The only thing going through his head is, why on earth are they not fucking already?

“Yeah, yeah course.” Luke nods, shuffling a bit further up on Ashton's chest to give him more room “Just, go slow and stuff.”

Ashton nods, slipping his hand back and finding the end of the plug with his fingers. He pulls lightly, like Luke said, feeling it start to give and slide out of Luke's ass. There are the quietest moans coming from the boy above him as the plug comes out, his eyes closed and mouth in a tiny 'O'. All Ashton can think of is how pretty he's going to look when he's fucking him.

Once the plug is out, Ashton looks at it, slick and shining with lube and he's sure it didn't seem this big when it fell out onto his kitchen floor. “Ready?” Luke asks him, taking Ashton's cock in his hand and lining himself up.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” he says, feeling the head brush against Luke's rim. God he was so ready.

It's hard to keep his eyes open as Luke sinks down slowly onto his cock. The tight, hot heat surrounding him feels so amazing, Ashton just wants to focus all on that, the feeling of Luke's ass taking him all in inch by ince. But then Ashton has Luke on top of him, right there, making the most sinful face as he's filled up, until he was pressed flush against Ashton's hips again and he's rocking back slowly.

Ashton couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy on top of him, couldn't get enough of the feel of him. The slide around his cock as Luke rocks himself down onto it, his hands pressed down on Ashton's chest in a way that should be uncomfortable but somehow isn't, even with one still clenched in a tight fist. Watching Luke ride him is like watching a dancer, the way his body curves and his hips circle in time with the soft hums that are leaving his lips, like his own personal music.

It's mesmerising and Ashton can't stop touching him, his hands sliding up Luke's thighs and feeling his muscles work under his touch. Luke's taking his time, his pace is easy and he even has a soft smile on his face all the while, it's nice. Really nice and Ashton would have probably forgotten the toy slipped inside him, if it wasn't for Luke's rocking motions causing the tip to gently nudge against his prostate.

It's not like it was bad and Ashton really wasn't in a place to complain, not with a gorgeous boy riding his dick, but he couldn't shut up the little voice in the back of his head that kept repeating Luke's promise from earlier. _'you're gonna love it....even more than last time.'_

It was like Luke could hear his thoughts when he slowed down even further, lifting his closed hand from Ashton's chest. “You ready?” he asks, his breathing is a little laboured from his efforts but he's still smiling as he reveals a tiny remote in his hand.

Ashton doesn't know what it's for, doesn't even bother trying to work it out before he's nodding quickly. “Yeah, yeah, go for it.” he says, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice, but his stomach is already flipping in anticipation as his watches Luke's hand fiddle with the remote and then -

_oh_

_oh holy shit_

Ashton can't help it when he bucks up his hips, fucking into Luke when the vibrations start to rock through him. His heels dig into the bed as he writhes at the feeling, hearing Luke moan as his cock hits deeper inside him.

“T-this is amazing.” Ashton nearly whimpers, once he's found the use of his voice again, too shocked at the level of pleasure sweeping though him, leaving him temporarily speechless.

“Told you.” Luke manages to smirk, before Ashton's cock hits that spot inside him and his jaw drops, a shaky breath following his words. Luke's hands are back on Ashton's chest now, probably more for the balance if anything and he's starting to properly ride the cock buried in his ass, fucking himself down on it instead of the slow rocking motions of before.

Every time the vibrator catches his prostate just right Ashton can't stop his hips leaving the bed like a rocket, it only makes Luke cry out and the most beautiful noises to fly from his mouth that Ashton keeps going.

His grip on Luke's thighs is so tight he's sure that there will be marks at the end of this, the thought of seeing them, dark red marks the shape of his fingers, marring the boy's white skin makes a rush flow through Ashton's whole body.

Luke's nails are digging into his chest, his eyes are clenched shut but Ashton can't look away. “God, Ash – _fuck._ ” Luke moans, the sound of the vibrator nearly being drowned out by the slap of skin on skin filling the room.

It's all so much, so much happening and all Ashton can think is how much _better_ this is than anything before. How all the sex he had ever experienced up until now had nothing on this. Nothing compared to the feeling of Luke clenching around his cock, nothing on hearing his whimpering little gasps as he bounces, on watching the flush spread over his skin and the blissed out look on his face as Ashton fucks up into him.

Even if it was Luke alone Ashton would be totally fucked, but it wasn't. It was a perfect boy on his dick and a vibrator pressing against that bundle of nerves, sending wave after wave of pure, torturous pleasure rushing through him.

Luke is loosing it and Ashton is barely able to keep up with him, he is close , so close and he doesn't want it to be over just yet but he doesn't think he's got a choice. Not with the way Luke's going, squeezing around him and his legs shaking with the effort but he doesn't stop.

“Look at you.” Ashton breathes, hands smoothing up Luke's legs. “So fucking gorgeous.” Luke whines, his rhythm stuttering and Ashton can tell he's just as on the edge as he is. “You close babe?”

Luke nods, breath coming in long, heavy pants. “Y-yeah, so g-good, Ash.”

Ashton's hand wraps around Luke's cock, bouncing against his stomach as he moves and starts pumping his fist along it. “You gonna come, Luke?” he says, playing with the pre come at the tip and watching the blonde's head fall back.

The sound of Luke's whines fill the room as Ashton works him closer to the edge, with a few more strokes and a squeeze of the head, Luke's groaning loudly, come spilling over Ashton's fist. His ass clenches around Ashton's cock, the feeling and finally been able to see Luke come apart all being too much and he can't hold on any longer.

Luke moans into his neck, where he had settled, when he feels Ashton's come filling his ass. There are stars dancing in front of Ashton's eyes as he wraps his arms around Luke's waist. The calm doesn't last long, not with the toy still buzzing against his prostate making him jerk with the over sensitivity.

“Shit...Luke, could you just?” Ashton hisses, biting his lip when Luke pulls off his dick, reaching back to slide the vibrator out of his ass, and Ashton sags back onto the bed at the relief.

“We could have been doing that all week.” Luke mumbles, his head falling on Ashton's shoulder.

“Please don't remind me, I'm still kicking myself over it.” Ashton chuckles, tracing the line of Luke's spine with his fingers.

“We're proper idiots.”

“We are.” Ashton agrees as Luke snuggles in further into his neck. “How would you like to maybe have dinner with this idiot? At somewhere slightly more romantic than my kitchen that is?”

Luke looks up at him, his blue eyes soft and content. “I'd be okay with that, I think.” he says, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the corner of Ashton's mouth, like that's all he can manage in his sleepy, post sex state.

And really that's quite enough for Ashton.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, okay so this is definitely the last part I'm posting for this fic. It takes a different tone this chapter than the others but I hope you enjoy it all the same, I haven't written anything in a couple of months so apologies if it's not top notch writing wise :))
> 
> Also, the response to this fic has blown me away and I'm just forever amazed and grateful about all the lovely things you guys have to say about it and all the kudos and bookmarks are just wow. So cheers to you all if you did any of them. 
> 
> xx

  
  


No relationship is perfect.

Sure, at the start it may feel that way, like you can take on the world as long as the other person holds your hand. But sooner or later the relationship gets to a bump, a test, teething problems where the real issues come out and it can make or break the couple.

For Luke and Ashton this problem came at dinner, Ashton's work dinner to be precise. After two months of dating and having to put up with Ashton waxing lyricals about his perfect boyfriend, the guys at his work finally demanded that they had to meet this Luke guy. At least to prove his actual existence.

That was how they both ended up in a bar one night after Ashton's work with five of the guys from his office. And okay, they're not bad guys, Ashton likes them well enough, but they're not what he would call good friends. In fact he only agreed to it because Luke insisted. They were just the kind of people who he wouldn't put past saying something stupid or a little offensive once they had a few drinks.

Not that they ever gave Ashton any trouble, and if they did it was mostly light hearted jokes or occasional comment which he knew didn't have any bad intentions behind it. They were what his mum would call men's-men, as much as the phrase annoyed him, it was actually mostly accurate to describe them with the typical stereotype. He just worried that Luke might not see the lack of seriousness in the comments and genuinely be upset by them.

Yeah, that would be awful.

But two hours into the drinks and it seemed all Ashton's worries were for nothing. Apart from some comments at the start about how whipped he was for Luke, which the other boy naturally found the hight of amusement and Ashton could sense a couple of days of teasing just from those few comments alone, there had been nothing even close to bad.

Which is naturally when it all went to shit.

It was one of the more drunken guys who said it, beer slightly spilling over the top of his glass as he set it down to lean over the table, as if he was about to reveal the secrets of the universe. “So, I think I already know but I'm just curious...so who's the bitch of the relationship?” he asks, a sleezy drunken smirk plastered over his face and just like that it was like a bucket of water had been doused over the couple.

“Um, excuse me?” Luke says, calmly and Ashton's kind of in awe of it because all he wants right now is to be swallowed up into the ground than answer that question.

A couple of the guys laugh, a few just looking a bit uncomfortable. “I mean, I assumed it would be Luke, no offence dude.” the guy says, waving a hand casually towards Luke who's just frowning slightly between the guy and Ashton, who still hasn't said anything and has become very fascinated with the few inches of beer left in his glass.

“Sorry, why would I be offended?” Luke asks, the perfect picture of politeness.

Ashton's trying to come up with something, _anything_ that would move this conversation along, but his minds completely blank and the next thing he hears is, “Well, didn't want you to think I was saying you were like a chick or anything, just that Ash just has that feel to him you know?” the guys explains, well Ashton sees it more as digging his grave but details, and it wasn't even over yet.

“No I don't get what you mean, what feeling?” Luke presses on and Ashton really, really wishes he fucking wouldn't.

“He's just not a... _taker_ is he.” the guy barrels on, and Ashton is _so_ requesting a department change after tonight, “Like he's too much of a dude for that, so I was just curious.”

Ashton's fairly sure he's gaping like a fish, can already feel his ears turning a bright red and he can't even bring himself to _look_ at Luke right now, never mind answer. Thankfully he doesn't have to do either. “Hey, mate just leave them alone yeah, not really our business is it.” another one of the guys says, and just like the the subject was dropped.

Ashton and Luke leave shortly after. The mood had officially been killed, more like brutally murdered and it's corpse burnt in a trash bin. Everyone was pretty aware of it, so when Luke announced that he had work to get to in the morning, no one really questioned it.

Usually they would both go back to either one of their flats, but tonight Ashton just couldn't seem to face it. The things that were said at the bar wouldn't leave his head, taunting him over and over, placing weird thoughts in his brain. He didn't even find it in himself to feel guilty over Luke's slightly hurt face when he said goodnight at his door with a kiss that barely lasted two seconds, and was probably more suited to a doddery old relative than your boyfriend.

That night Ashton didn't sleep much.

The other side of his bed felt empty without Luke but Ashton just couldn't shake the words from his head. The insinuation that he shouldn't like 'taking it', it wasn't expected of him, was wrong in some way. Everything that he had kind of thought before this whole thing with Luke had even started, before he saw that fucking butt plug laying on his kitchen floor. It was all starting to come back, all the doubts all the second guessing that it isn't what a 'guy like him' should like.

But he wasn't going to let it effect him, he wasn't.

  
  


~

  
  


It was kind of effecting him.

It had been two weeks since the bar incident nd Ashton had stuck strictly to topping. Not that he was intentionally trying to, just when ever Luke suggested maybe the possibility of switching it up or trying something that might make Ashton seem more vulnerable, he'd come up with some excuse or do something to take Luke's mind off it. Like fucking, which was generally Ashton's favourite method of distraction.

The thing was that Luke was starting to notice. Even worse, he was starting to suspect what the problem was. Worst of all was when he smacked the nail right on the head.

It was in the middle of the kitchen, they were cleaning up after dinner when Luke suggested something that two weeks ago Ashton would have been totally up for only now all he hears is:

_bitch of the relationship_

_less of a dude_

_taker_

And it's obvious that his boyfriend has just had enough.

“They really got to you didn't they.” Luke says, hand on his hip as he leans against the kitchen counter. “The guys at the bar.”

“What, no they didn't _get_ to me.” Ashton starts, still in the strange limbo of denial that he can't seem to shake himself out of. “I just -”

“No, they got to you and now you're afraid that just because you like taking it up the ass every so often it makes you what? Less of a dude? The relationship bitch?” Luke presses on, there's a harsh edge to his voice that Ashton had never heard before and it makes his blood run cold. He's stuttering, trying to find his words as Luke's eyes turn sad and his voice quiet. “Is that what you think of me when you fuck me, Ash?” he asks, more to the tiled floor of the kitchen than his boyfriend.

Ashton hates how he almost feels offended at that, at Luke even hinting at the possibility of him thinking like those other guys. He wouldn't, he _doesn't_.

_denial_

“Of course not, you know that, why would you think I would?”

The slight heat in his voice makes Luke's shoulders tense, responding to Ashton's challenging tone. “Well why wouldn't I, after all you handled all those comments the other week _so well_.” he almost sneers but there's still a hint of childish teasing wrapped around every word. “Are you still embarrassed is that it?”

“Maybe!” Ashton replies immediately, eyes flashing and the word slipping from his lips before he even considers it. “I – I don't know.” he mutters, sinking back against the table with a hand running through his hair.

It's true, he knows it is. Knows that's the reason as much as he hates it to be, hates how part of him still thinks like this.

“There's nothing wrong with liking what you like, Ash.” Luke says, more gentle now, taking a step closer and hooking his chin over Ashton's shoulder, hand stroking his hair softly and Ashton lets himself sink into it. It's then most 'weakness' he's allowed himself in two weeks “You know what, I'm going to prove it.” Luke says suddenly, pulling away.

Ashton frowns after him as he heads to the door “What do you mean?”

“Go wait in the bedroom.”

“Luke...”

“Just do it.” Luke says, already half way out the door, disappearing for a second before popping his head back around, “And I want all this off, just your boxers you got that.” he adds, motioning to Ashton's clothes.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good, I'll be there in a minute, babe.” he finishes with a quick wink and then he's gone.

  
  


~

  
  


Ashton does what he's told. When Luke comes back ten minutes later with a familiar bag to find his boyfriend lounging on the bed with just his underwear on, he smiles. “Good boy.” he says, dropping the bag on the bed and taking out a few things.

Two soft purple scarves and a simple black blindfold. They're not new, Ashton has seen them before only when they used them it had been on Luke, somehow he doesn't get that impression for what the blonde boy has planned.

“Lay back on the bed for me, babe.” Luke says, picking up a scarf and running it through his fingers.

A few minutes later and both of Ashton's wrists are tied up to the headboard, with a blindfold wrapped around his head and under strict instructions to ask no questions and to “just trust me, babe.”. When he's finished, Luke steps back to look at his handy work.

Ashton is as still as Luke had ever seen him, his hands clasped tightly around the smooth scarves around his wrists like he _needed_ to hold on to something. There's a minute where Luke just has to stop and take in the sight of this boy all spread out and waiting for him. For _him_ , that thought was still pretty fucking amazing.

“Luke? Babe, you there?” Ashton asks, starting to squirm a little on the bed when Luke was silent a little too long.

“Yeah, yeah I'm here.” he says, kneeling down on the bed so it dips under his weight. “I'm going to touch you now, okay.” Luke says, watching Ashton nod as he chews down on his lip.

Lightly, so lightly that it almost takes Ashton by surprise more than if Luke placed a whole hand on him, there's a slight grazing, like nails, running over his ankles. It's almost ticklish the way Luke makes trail up his legs, the tips of his fingers barely skimming Ashton's skin.

When he gets to his thighs Ashton flinches. “You okay, babe?” Luke asks, not stopping in swirling his finger tips over the more sensitive section on his inner thigh.

“Fine, just a little confused why aren't you -”

“Don't think. Just feel yeah, focus on where I'm touching.” Luke murmurs, finally running across the seam of his boxers. Taking the tips of the fabric between his fingers he slowly starts to tug on the last remaining piece of clothing on his boyfriend's body.

It's slow, almost tortuously so, much like the rest of what Luke had been doing so far Ashton thinks, feeling the material slide down inch by inch. He's half hard already and the boxers brushing over his cock makes Ashton's hip squirm and search for Luke's hand. The bed dips and he can feel soft lips on his collar bone, the tips of Luke's hair tickling his chin for a moment before he beings making a trail down Ashton's chest.

“You're killing me here.” he groans, tugging at the scarves wanting to bury his hands in Luke's hair, run his fingers through it and tug just enough to get him to pick up the damn pace. There's a giggle and Ashton feels it against the skin of his lower stomach before his boxers are slipped over his ankles, the softness a contrast to the sharp, playful nip of teeth on his hip a moment later.

“Patience, babe.” Luke says, fingers tracing his ankle bone so gently it makes Ashton shiver. He can practically see the smirk on the blonde's face, picture the way his eyes would flash with that cocky as fuck glint which always goes straight to Ashton's dick.

Frustrating as the feather light touches are and once he has gotten over just how close Luke's lips are to the place he needs them most, Ashton finds himself relax into it. Every touch is like it's charged with a low hum of electricity, spreading through his skin and making him tingle with warmth. Luke seems to know just where to touch, where to skim lightly and where to put the pressure, nipping gently in places that make the boy below him let out contented sighs and hitches of breath.

Luke's hovering above him, working his way up Ashton's body like he's mapping it out, making sure the only contact is from his hands and lips, which are pressed to the curve of his neck and shoulder, stubble scratching against his skin. “My marks are fading.” Luke notes, it's the first time he had spoken in what felt like a lifetime and Ashton jumps slightly, even at the soft barely whisper of Luke's voice right by his ear.

A hand leaves his side, just at the top of his ribs, to skim over the fading bruises just under the curve of Ashton's jaw. “Put them back then.” he says, voice slightly cracking with disuse, sensing the disproving frown on Luke's face, the almost pout that he is sure is showing though right now. “Please, I want you to.”

That seems to be all it takes for Luke to lean down and cover the yellowing marks with his lips, the bed shifting under them and Ashton gasps when he feels the other boy's clothed cock brush up against his own. His hips rise up off the bed as Luke's tongue darts out, smoothing over his skin before his teeth nip down and Ashton moans, long and low as his movements stutter and he feels how hard Luke is in his underwear moving against him.

Luke grinds down slowly, tortuously so, dragging his hips against Ashton's cock in a way that has him whimpering and it rumbles in his throat, running through Luke's lips as he sucks and bites marks into Ashton's neck. His hand move up Ashton's side, the other still flat on the bed keeping him upright, the older boy jerking back when he reaches the underside of his arm.

“Tickles.” Ashton explains, cracking a sheepish smile and Luke can see the slight hints of a blush rising up in his cheeks and spreading to his ears. It's adorable, and Luke can't help but plant a quick kiss on his nose making Ashton grumble and he doesn't know if it was for the kiss or the fact that Luke's halted his movements, not even touching him any more just hovering over them both. “Why did you stop?” Ashton asks, trying his best not to sound whiny like a child, but he's really fucking hard damnit.

There's a kiss on his cheek and then Luke's gone, “Just stay there for a minute, babe.” he says and Ashton rolls his eyes under the blindfold, tugging pointedly at the scarves on his wrists in a 'where-the-shit-do-you-thing-I'm-going-to-go' way and hears Luke chuckle from the other side of the bed. “Oh yeah, my bad.” and Ashton tries to send a kick his way but only manages to find empty space.

With a sigh he sags down against the headboard, hands limp in their bindings and that's when it hits him. With nothing but Luke's constant touches for god knows how long, the sudden wave of _alone_ hits Ashton like he had been thrown into a pool. It's irrational he knows this, Luke is literally a meter away and Ashton can hear him fiddling with something plastic by the sounds of things.

But it's still there, he's still painfully hard and the ghost of Luke's lips and touch are still etched into his skin and he wants the real thing back. He must start fidgeting, feet digging into the mattress and arms tugging against the ties on his wrists, because the next thing he knows there's a hand on his thigh and Luke's voice to his left.

“Hey, hey it's fine, it's okay. I'm still here, yeah?” he says, his voice low and as calming as the hand on his leg.

Ashton nods, he can already feel his heart beat coming down and Luke squeezing reassuringly. “Yeah, I'm fine. I knew that.” Ashton says, trying to scrape back a little dignity.

Luke just pats his thigh, “Sure, babe.” he says and he's climbing back over Ashton's lap before the other boy can even respond. His legs bracketing Ashton's sides, making sure not to give him any other contact and the older boy shifts his hips, trying to coax him down further. Luke slaps his thigh, “What did I say about patience?” he chides and Ashton pouts.

His whole body is sensitive, like there's a soft current flowing through his veins, not knowing when or where the next touch will come. “Babe, remember those things we talked about a few weeks ago?” Luke asks, shifting around on top of him like he's reaching for something.

Ashton shifts, the whole conversation they had in this very bed about different kinks coming back to mind. The way Luke blushed and played with his hands the whole time and Ashton thought he was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. “Um, yeah.” he says, mentally running through the things they mentioned and trying to think what Luke was possibly up to.

“Okay, well I'm going to try one of them, one of the ones you said you wouldn't mind trying yeah. Just...don't freak out.”

“Well that's reassuring, why would I f – _holy fuck_ ”

Cold. That was Ashton's first thought as Luke placed what ever had been in the containers against his collarbone. “You alright, Ash?” Luke asks and Ashton nods.

“Cold.” he says, as the blonde boy starts to slide the object over his skin, feeling goosebumps rise up under it's path.

“Well yeah, that's kind of a key factor of ice.” Luke laughs, running the ice cube up Ashton's neck. It's melting quickly against the heat of his body, the cool beads of water are trailing down and it almost tickles. With the blindfold it's like he can feel every trail in exact detail as it trickles down his neck.

The cube is nearly gone and Luke lets it lie in the shallow curve at the base between Ashton's collarbones, before picking out another. “What's your colour?” he asks.

“Green.” Ashton replies immediately, “Feels...different, but I like it.”

“Good, then you're gonna love this next bit.” Luke says and Ashton gasps as another ice cube is placed on his chest. Luke swirls it around the sides, leaving lines of cold across the sun kissed skin, and Ashton is _so_ sensitive he can feel every single one tingling as the droplets fall down his body.

It's freezing, so much that it's on the edge of burning and Ashton can't help but squirm a little whenever Luke runs over a particular responsive area. Then he's gone again, only for a second this time and the next thing Ashton feels has his hips shooting off the bed.

“Oh my -fuck!” he moans, the tip of the ice cube grazing a nipple and Ashton bites down on his lip, with no time to compose himself before it's back and he's whimpering loudly.

Luke circles the ice, swirling it around and watching as Ashton's hands tighten around the scarves, head thrown back and the trails of waters shining against his skin. The weight of Luke on his thighs make it nearly impossible for him to buck up into the air despite his efforts.

He's breathing heavily through his nose as the cube stills, Ashton can sense Luke's gaze raking over his body, burning hot in contrast to the ice, and he can only imagine how wrecked and desperate he must look right now, how Luke must be have that cocky smirk on his ridiculously gorgeous face.

“I know what you're doing, stop it.” Ashton grits out, trying to make his tone even and his voice not as breathless as he feels. The slow movement of the ice cube falters, a questioning pause hanging in the air. “You're smirking.” he clarifies, before Luke can even ask.

“I'm – what no. Ash you're...” Luke starts, removing the ice and watching as Ashton bites down on his lip to avoid whining at the loss. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you look like this?” Luke murmurs, leaning forward and his stubble scratching along Ashton's chest, then the next thing he knows there's a jolt flooding his body as Luke blows gently over his nipple.

It should feel warm, but with the freezing sensation of the ice, the coolness is shocking and his cock jumps, the head brushing against Luke's stomach. The needy moan that escapes Ashton's lips is impossible to keep back. He's impossibly close, which is ridiculous when he could probably count on his fingers the number of times Luke has actually touched his cock through out all of this. But he can't find it in himself to care, only about how amazing this feels and how he _needs_ to come.

“So beautiful.” Luke mutters, then his lips are on him and Ashton nearly chokes. Arms pulling at the headboard and Luke's hands grasping his sides as his back arches off the bed. His tongue swirling around the cold patch, flicking and teasing, the warm heat of his mouth such a shocking, sudden change it has Ashton shuttering with every motion.

“Luke, fuck...babe, please.” he whimpers, bucking up desperately, cock head rubbing up against Luke's stomach. There's just _so fucking much_ as Ashton's thrusting up, pre come probably smearing across Luke's skin but if it is he doesn't seem too bothered, only flattening his tongue and licking a long stripe over his nipple.

Ashton's not even thinking any more, only on how fast and hard he can rub himself off against Luke. It's like he's running for something, a tunnel vision of every sensation flooding through his body, every swirl of Luke's tongue and brush of his cock. “You gonna come, Ash?” Luke asks, hot breath washing over the still freezing, sensitive skin and making Ashton shiver beneath him. “Gonna come just from me playing with you? Shit, I haven't even got a hand on you yet.”

There's the sound of heavy panting filling his ears and Ashton is barely aware it's his own, doesn't really care because this is already the best orgasm of his life and it hasn't even happened yet. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registers another hand sliding up his stomach, not really giving it much attention seeing as Luke's returned his mouth and is doing something with his tongue that has Ashton making high whining sounds at the back of his throat.

Luke keeps his hand going until he's grazing the other nipple with his fingers and Ashton's hips jump. He doesn't stop, rolling his fingers over it while his mouth works the other, sucking and biting occasionally and that's it. That's all it takes for Ashton's body to go still, back arching and stomach muscles twitching as he comes practically untouched between them.

He may have blacked out for a moment, it was hard to tell with the blindfold, but the next thing Ashton is aware of is a soft fabric on his chest, cleaning up the mix of icy water and sweat from his skin. Fucked out and his whole body completely boneless as he lay there letting Luke clean him up, murmuring words of encouragement and how well he did, as Ashton tried to find some kind of rational thought pattern - when he heard the sound of sucking.

Which could only mean...

“If you're sucking my come off your fingers and not letting me watch, then we're having serious words, babe.” Ashton chides, the sternness of his tone slightly taken away by the fact that he's still catching his breath.

Luke giggles, “Oooh, I'm scared.”

Doing his best to look unimpressed beneath a blind fold, Ashton tugs on the scarves. “You are so lucky I can't get my hands on you right now.” he says.

The mattress shifts as Luke settles down on top of him, fingers brushing the hair off Ashton's face and his breath tickling his lips. “You're cute.” he mutters and Ashton only has a moment to freak at how Luke's stomach is still a little sticky with his come, before he's kissing him filthily.

They don't play around with niceties, Ashton kissing back all tongue and it's kinda sloppy and over eager but he can taste himself on Luke's tongue and his cock gives a half hearted twitch at that. Ashton's arching away from the bed, tilting his neck and trying to get as much control as he can with his hands tied up. But Luke's being stubborn, hand cupping Ashton's face and fingers tangling in his hair just behind his ears, thumbs rubbing circles just under his jaw to coax his mouth open even further.

“So cute.” he says again before his teeth find Ashton's bottom lip, pulling at it, his tongue smoothing over the marks when he lets go. “Kinda makes me want to fuck you.”

Ashton lets out a little moan into the kiss, Luke's words going straight to his dick and just – _yes, yes fuck._ It had been so long and he could feel the need for it washing through his whole body. Ashton loved fucking Luke, he really did, there was few things more beautiful in life than seeing the boy messy haired, flush cheeked and completely wrecked beneath him.

He loves it, he does, but then he also loved how it felt _getting_ fucked. How full he felt and the vulnerability he got from it that he didn't let himself even think about in any other situation. Right now he struggled to see why he was so bothered, why he kept himself from something just because of a few words said by people he didn't really care about. He wanted to be opened up, stretched out – wanted Luke to fuck him like it was the last time, craved it even.

He had been a idiot, what the hell had he been thinking the past week?

“Do it.” Ashton mutters and instantly Luke freezes, lips stilling as he pulls back.

“Yeah? You want that?”

Ashton nods, squirming a little attempting to find the other boy's lips again. “Do it, please. I want you to.” he says, arching forward blinding and managing to catch his lips in a kiss. “I need you to fuck me, Luke.” he asks against his lips.

This time it's Luke's turn to moan softly, “Fuck, Ash.” he lets out, the sound getting lost in their mouths, before pressing back into the kiss eagerly, hips rocking down whether he knows it or not.

“That's the idea, yeah.” Ashton laughs, between kisses. “Just, can we take this blindfold off now?” he asks, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip. “Want to see your face when you come in me.”

“Jesus, you're going to need to stop doing that.” Luke groans, slipping the blindfold off.

The room isn't too bright but it still takes a moment for Ashton's eyes to adjust. Blinking, he sees Luke straddling him, naked all except for his boxers which he's hard and straining against the material of and Ashton's mouth – honest to god, starts to water at the sight.

“Gotta get you hard again yeah.” Luke says, pulling Ashton back for one long deep kiss before moving back with a parting peck to his nose again.

“Wont take long.” Ashton half laughs, watching Luke slide his hands down his chest as he shuffles down. It's almost second nature how Ashton just spreads his legs so Luke can settle between them, glancing over the boy laid out in front of him with his lip caught between his teeth and it makes Ashton want to blush.

Then Luke's leaning over, grabbing the lube from the small selection of stuff he had brought with him and uncapping the bottle with a click, coating his fingers. Ashton shuffles, legs inching wider and anticipation thrumming through him as he watches, barely breathing as Luke gets into position.

Neither of them expect Ashton to nearly launch off the bed the moment Luke's finger brush against his hole. “C-cold.” Ashton explains, for the second time that evening and Luke's eyes flicker between his fingers and the box of now partly melted ice cubes.

“Ohhh.” he sighs, realisation dawning quickly, “Shit, I didn't even think, we can wait a minute if you want or-”

“No, no it's fine it was just a shock is all.” Ashton hurriedly insists, not caring if he looked over eager.

Luke nods seriously, moving his finger to gently circle Ashton's hole, he's ready for the cold this time but it still sends a shock through him and his lets out a quiet gasp. Luke keeps circling, letting him get used to the temperature before he goes any further, but even this is enough to have Ashton's breathing pick up and his hands clenching around the scarves.

“Do you know what one of my favourite things about having you like this is?” Luke asks, quite casually as if they were out for coffee. “I love how sensitive you are.” he says, dipping the tip of his finger into him and feeling Ashton's thigh tense under his hand and he lets out a shaky breath. “I've barely touched you and you already look so desperate for it.”

“Luke, please just...more.” Ashton pleads, shifting his hips trying to urge the finger deeper.

The blonde boy only cocks a eyebrow teasingly, slowly twisting the half of his finger that's inside and oh Ashton is so going to wreck him for this later. “More? How much more do you think? One finger? Two? Three?”

“Luke I swear to god...will you just fuck me already.”

“Oh, I'm going to but we got to prep you first.” Luke says, first finger now knuckle deep in Ashton's ass and he's leaning forward, licking a long stripe up his cock from base to tip and has Ashton choking back a moan. “You like this bit don't you, being all stretched out...” Luke carries on, second finger already starting to push in beside the first. “Scissoring you open slowly until you're begging for it.” he adds before doing just that.

“Oh my _god_ , stop talking.” Ashton half moans half laughs, head thrown back against the headboard.

“Why, I think you like it.” Luke smirks and then he's taking the head of Ashton's cock in his mouth properly and – well he's not talking but Ashton's not sure this is any better for his mental state. Like with the soft touches at the start , Luke's going slowly, building him up again, hollowing his cheeks and taking Ashton's cock inch by inch. By the time the head touches the back of his throat, Luke's working three fingers in and out of him and it's all Ashton can do not to start fucking his hips up into the mouth around him.

He's whining now, words spilling from his lips mostly just different variations of 'Luke, please' and 'so good, babe, fuck'. Luke's smirking as he pulls off, a string of saliva stretched between his lip and the head of Ashton's dick. “You want me to fuck you, babe?” he asks and Ashton can only scowl.

“Luke, if your cock isn't in me in the next minute, then I'm breaking this headboard and sitting on it myself.” Ashton grits out and Luke chuckles quietly, crawling forward to kiss him, fingers sliding slightly out as he does.

“Fuck, I love it when you're a demanding shit.” he smiles, prompting Ashton to nip down on Luke's bottom lip.

“Hurry up and fuck me already, _please_.” he half whines but there's a hint of a growl in his throat and he sees how Luke swallows thickly at that.

Unlike everything else they've done that evening, Luke doesn't waste any more time – something that Ashton is rather thankful for seeing as once again he's so hard he's starting to feel hints of discomfort. God only knows how Luke feels, he's been hard since the start, only removing his boxers now and tossing them to the floor. Ashton catches the blissed out flutter of his eyelashes when he finally wraps a hand around himself, lining himself up with Ashton's hole.

The tip of his cock is just brushing the rim when Luke glances back up at him, “Just so you know, I don't think I'm gonna last long.” he says, sheepishly

All Ashton wants to do is to reach out, cup his face in his hands and kiss him. But he can't – damn scarves – so he settles on a light smile and a casual “Yeah, don't worry me neither.” Luke takes a moment to flash back a quick smile before pushing forward and Ashton's moaning softly at the stretch.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Luke says under his breath, head bowed and so quietly that Ashton wonders if he was meant to hear it at all. “You alright?” he asks once he's bottomed out, blue eyes right above him searching Ashton's face, Luke had a slightly strained expression and the curly haired boy could imagine how hard it must be for him to stay still right now.

Ashton nods, “Fine yeah just give me a minute.” he says, he'd forgotten just how much Luke stretched him out, filled him up, how much he _loved_ it. Fuck he was so happy. “Okay, move.” he sighs, hands tightening around the scarves on his wrists when he feels the first drag of Luke's cock.

The pace is slow to start with, Luke obviously not wanting to go all out and last as long as he can. It's good though, so good, like eating chocolate for the first time in weeks and it's even better than you remember. “God I've missed this.” Luke says, starting to pick up the pace, his thrusts becoming harder, hitting deeper and it takes a minute for Ashton to reply.

“I've missed this too.” he smiles, eyes meeting Luke's and he doesn't even break rhythm when he bends down to capture Ashton's lips with his own.

It's not long before the sweet kiss turns dirty, tongues running over teeth it's sloppy and messy but Luke's fucking into Ashton so hard and deep he thinks he's actually moving up the bed. Luke pauses for a moment, ignoring Ashton's small disapproving moan, to wrap his hands around Ashton's thighs and lift them up, until he gets the hint and wraps them around his waist.

“Oh-oh shit.” Ashton moans, as Luke's thrusts start to hit a whole new spot. He can't look away from the way the muscles in Luke's arms are straining keeping himself up, the slight glisten of sweat on his shoulders that Ashton kinda wants to lick. In fact he's partly regretting not getting rid of the restraints as well as the blind fold, forgetting how much he _needs_ to touch, needs to grip Luke's hips tight with his hands, tug his fingers through his hair.

“Talk to me, babe.” Luke pants, head dropping to the crook of Ashton's neck and leaving kisses against the skin there. “Tell me how it feels.”

“So – so fucking good, Luke.” Ashton gasps, feeling a hand trail down his chest and stomach.

“Can you feel me? Feel my cock in you?” Luke asks, pressing his hand against Ashton's lower stomach. “Fucking you so deep, Ash, is this what you wanted?” Ashton can only nod, eyes clenched shut, trying not to loose it just at Luke's perfect awful words. “What else do you want, babe, tell me.”

Of all the answers he was expecting to leave Ashton's lips, the one that did was probably the least expected. “Hold my hand.” Ashton sighs, voice tensed and with a hint of pleading.

He just needs Luke, needs to hold him in some way, to be wrapped up in him that little bit more. If Luke is surprised, then he hides it well. Again the rhythm falters a little as Luke runs his hands up Ashton's arms, coaxing his fingers free from their grip around the scarves so he can lace them with his own.

The hard of the wood must be uncomfortable, digging into the back of Ashton's hand but if it is then he doesn't mention it, only grips Luke's hand tightly in his own and crying out when Luke finds the one spot that make his whole body feel fuzzy. “Right there, fuck.” Ashton hisses, mouth falling open.

He's close, Luke can feel him start to clench up around his cock. “Need a hand, babe?” he asks, his voice breathless, going to free one hand to wrap around Ashton's length but the grip is like iron.

Ashton shakes his head. “No, hold my hand.” is all he says and so Luke just keeps on hitting that spot, listening as Ashton's moans become longer and higher and Luke's own deeper and louder as he fucks into him faster.

“Gonna...gonna come.” Ashton sighs, and it almost sounds with relief, head hitting the back of the head board, exposing his neck and it's all Luke wants to do is bite more marks into it. But he can't, too busy holding back until Ashton comes.

Which he does just a few thrusts later, cock twitching and come spilling onto his stomach and that's all it takes to send Luke following not a minute later. Moaning loudly into Ashton's shoulder, the boy beneath him whimpering as he feels Luke's come filling him up.

They're both sweaty and sticky with come when Luke slumps down on top of him, face buried into Ashton's neck and their hands still twined together. Neither of them able of moving more than Ashton making small circles against Luke's hand with his thumb.

“Fuck me.” Ashton sighs after a few minutes.

He feels Luke laughing, the sound rumbling through his chest against the older boy's, who knew that the “That's what I just did.” was coming before Luke even said it. After another while Luke finally lifts himself up to untie Ashton's wrists, immediately having arms wrapping tightly around his waist and Luke can't help but sigh happily and nuzzle further into the space by his neck.

“Hey, Ash?” he says, only getting a short 'Hmm' as a answer. “You don't still think those things like what those guys said, do you?” he asks carefully.

“No.” Ashton says after barely a seconds pause. “I don't know why I did to be honest, it was stupid. Of course it's not true, it's not like that. It just -” he sighs, his arms tightening around Luke. “You were right, I let them get too me. But it wont happen again, I promise.” he says, turning to press a kiss into Luke's hair.

“Good because it's bull shit.” Luke tells him, “It doesn't matter what you like or how you take it, it doesn't change you as a person, it doesn't change how I'd see you, or feel about you I'd-” he pauses, lifting up his head up from Ashton's chest to look him straight in the eyes, fingers fiddling with the curls at the nape of his neck. “I'd still – I'd still love you.” he admits, quietly like it's a secret, which he guesses it kind of was.

But then Ashton is pulling him down for a kiss, slow and deep and as nice as it is there's still a part of Luke that's freaking the fuck out because he hasn't said it back. Which is fine, it's totally cool, like just because Luke said it doesn't mean that he feels the same or anything like th-

“I love you too.” Ashton says, just as quietly and Luke was nearly so caught up in his inner crisis talk that he almost missed it. The look of 'oh thank fuck' must be rather obvious on his face because then Ashton's laughing, kissing the end of Luke's nose. “So, no more loosing our shit over things that we should probably just talk about from now on, deal?” he grins.

Luke smiles, kissing Ashton once, twice, “Deal.” he agrees, going back for a longer kiss this time. “Very much a deal.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running a bath of holy water if anyone wishes to join me, also on tumblr (cliffakitten.com) <3 xx


End file.
